1990 productions
Production ]] *'1er janvier' - Première diffusion de en syndication *'8 janvier' - Première diffusion de en syndication *'5 février' - Première diffusion de en syndication *'12 février' - Première diffusion de en syndication *'19 février' - Première diffusion de en syndication *'12 mars' - Première diffusion de en syndication *'19 mars' - Première diffusion de en syndication *'26 mars' - Première diffusion de en syndication *'2 avril' - Première diffusion de en syndication *'23 avril' - Première diffusion de en syndication *'30 avril' - Première diffusion de en syndication *'7 mai' - Première diffusion de en syndication *'14 mai' - Première diffusion de en syndication *'28 mai' - Première diffusion de en syndication *'4 juin' - Première diffusion de en syndication *'18 juin' - Première diffusion de en syndication ---- *'Eté' - La production de la saison 4 de TNG démarre. *'24 septembre' - Première diffusion de en syndication *'26 septembre' - Première diffusion de Star Trek: The Next Generation sur la télévision britannique (BBC)'' *'1er octobre' - Première diffusion de en syndication *'8 octobre' - Première diffusion de en syndication *'15 octobre' - Première diffusion de en syndication *'22 octobre' - Première diffusion de en syndication *'29 octobre' - Première diffusion de en syndication *'5 novembre' - Première diffusion de en syndication *'12 novembre' - Première diffusion de en syndication *'19 novembre' - Première diffusion de en syndication *'31 décembre' - Première diffusion de en syndication Naissances / Décès * Date inconnue - Naissance de Jake Sakson Marchandisage Romans TOS ; Pocket Books * Janvier - "A Rock and a Hard Place" #10 de Peter David * Février - "Rules of Engagement" #48 de Peter Morwood * Avril - "The Pandora Principle" #49 de Carolyn Clowes * Juin - "Doctor's Orders" #50 de Diane Duane * Septembre - "Prime Directive" #Giant de Garfield & Judith Reeves-Stevens * Octobre - "Enemy Unseen" #51 de V.E. Mitchell * Décembre - "Home is the Hunter" #52 de Dana Kramer-Rolls ; Simon and Schuster Audioworks * Septembre - "Prime Directive" * Octobre - "The Lost Years" TNG ; Pocket Books * Janvier - "A Rock and a Hard Place" #10 de Peter David * Mai - "Gulliver's Fugitives" #11 de Keith Sharee * Mars - "Metamorphosis" #Giant 1 de Jean Lorrah * Juillet - "Doomsday World" #12 de Carmen Carter, Peter David, Michael Jan Friedman et Robert Greenberger * Septembre - "The Eyes of the Beholders" #13 de A.C. Crispin * Novembre - "Exiles" #14 de Howard Weinstein ; Simon & Schuster Audioworks * Juillet - "Gulliver's Fugitives" #11 (cassette) Comics TOS ; DC Comics * Janvier - "Repercussions" (v2 #04) de Peter David * Février - "Fast Friends" (v2 #05) de Peter David * Mars - "Cure All" (v2 #06) de Peter David * Avril - "Not... Sweeney!" (v2 #07) de Peter David * Mai - "Going, Going..." (v2 #08) de Peter David * Juin - "... Gone!" (v2 #09) de Peter David * Juillet - "The First Thing We Do..." (v2 #10) de Peter David * Août - "... Let's Kill All the Lawyers!" (v2 #11) de Peter David * Septembre - "Trial and Error!" (v2 #12) de Peter David * Octobre - "A Rude Awakening!" (v2 #13) de Peter David * Décembre - "Great Expectations!" (v2 #14) de Peter David * "So Near the Touch" (Annual) de Peter David TNG ; DC Comics * Janvier - "The Hero Factor" (v2 #04) de Michael Jan Friedman * Février - "Serafin's Survivors" (v2 #05) de Michael Jan Friedman * Mars - "Shadows in the Garden" (v2 #06) de Michael Jan Friedman * Avril - "The Pilot" (v2 #07) de Michael Jan Friedman * Mai - "The Battle Within" (v2 #08) de Michael Jan Friedman * Juin - "The Pay Off!" (v2 #09) de Michael Jan Friedman * Juillet - "The Noise of Justice" (v2 #10) de Michael Jan Friedman * Août - "The Impostor" (v2 #11) de Michael Jan Friedman * Septembre - "Whoever Fights Monsters" (v2 #12) de Michael Jan Friedman * Octobre - "The Hand of the Assassin!" (v2 #13) de Michael Jan Friedman * Décembre - "Holiday on Ice" (v2 #14) de Michael Jan Friedman * "The Gift" (Annual) de John de Lancie Autres publications * "Star Trek: The Motion Picture (musique)" CD * "The Best of Enterprise Incidents: The Magazine for Star Trek Fans" par James Van Hise Éditions francophones ; Arena * "Star Trek III: A la recherche de Spock" / "Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (roman)" de Vonda N. McIntyre * "Le fils du passé" / "Yesterday's Son" de Ann C. Crispin * "L'Effet Entropie" / "The Entropy Effect" de Vonda N. McIntyre cs:1990 (produkce) en:1990 (production) it:Produzioni del 1990 nl:1990 producties pt:Produções de 1990 Category:Chronologie de production